1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a connector which can be installed on the receiver of a telephone or the receptacle of a mainframe in order to avoid intrication of the telephone cable, thus increasing the life time of the connector.
2. Prior Art
In general, a telephone cable intricates and thus it can be extended or compressed, so that a user can carry the receiver a predetermined distance away from the telephone. The receiver also intricates as it is used frequently, that effects the appearance of the receiver, and makes it inconvenient in use. The user thus has to waste time in order to arrange the telephone cable in order.
There are many connector designs which are disposed in the receptacles of a receiver and are capable of rotation along with the pulling of the telephone cable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,448 discloses a telephone connector which includes a rotary head 1 and a fixing plug 2. A plurality of contact terminals 11 spaced each from the other are installed within the inserting holes 10 of the rotary head 1. A plurality of through holes 12 are formed on the bottom of the rotary head for receiving the connecting piece of a spring 13, so that one end of the spring 13 contacts with the respective contact terminal 11. The fixing plug 2 includes a plug body 20 and a round disk 21. A plurality of through holes 211 receive springs 210 therein. Each spring 210 contacts with a respective conductive ring 212. A plurality of contact terminals 200 are installed within the plug body 20 so that the round disk 21 can be fixed thereon, and thus another end of the spring 210 will contact with the respective contact terminal 200. After the fixing plug 2 is arranged within the rotary head 1, a C ring 202 will engage with the pad 201. This way, the assembly of the connector is completed, with the rotary head 1 in rotational engagement with respect to the fixing plug 2 when the fixing plug 2 of the connector is inserted into the receptacle of the receiver. At the side of the round disk 21 adjacent to the plug body 20, the respective contact terminal 200, spring 210, and the conductive ring 212 are electrically interconnected. However, at another side of the round disk 21 opposite to the plug body 20, the contact terminal 11, spring 13, and the conductive ring 212 electrically contact each with the other as the rotary head 1 is motionless. While when the rotary head 1 rotates, since the round track formed by the moving spring 13 coincides with the track of the respective conductive ring 212 thus forming a continuous dynamic contact therebetween. Therefore, when the plug of the telephone cable is inserted into the inserting hole 10 of the rotary head 1 for using the receiver, the pulling of the telephone cable will drive the rotary head to rotate. This way, the telephone cable will not intricate, and the communication will be retained continuously.
Disadvantageously, during the rotation of the rotary head 1, the distal end of the spring 13 contacts the respective conductive ring 212; and having a sharp edge, the end of the spring 13 produces large friction forces therebetween, thus negatively influencing traveling of the spring 13 along the surface of the conductive ring 212. Thus, the rotation of the rotary head with respect to the fixing plug 2 is hard. With the increase of the friction force, the surface of the conductive ring is easily worn by the spring 13. Moreover, the excessive friction may cause vibration of the spring 13, which destroys the quality of the communication signal. The spring 13 itself may be distorted and buckled within the through hole 12, thus even further destroying the quality of the communication.